1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blends of a phosphite, a hindered phenolic isocyanurate, and neutralizers, compacts made therefrom and methods for making the compacts, more particularly relates to blends of pentaerythritol diphosphite, hindered phenolic isocyanurate, and neutralizers, and compacted particles made therefrom, and methods for making said compacted particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It generally known to stabilized polymeric compositions by adding thereto phosphates, hindered phenolics and neutralizers. Typically such addition is made by separately adding the phosphite, hindered phenol and neutralizer into the polymeric composition to yield the stabilized polymeric composition which may then be further processed, such as by molding, into the final desired article. Various blends of phosphates, hindered phenols and neutralizers have been previously made as a single additive package, which then can be preformulated and added into the polymeric composition as a single additive blend.
Certain blends of phosphites, hindered phenolics and neutralizers, when formed into soft particles, can produce particles which have associated therewith substantial amounts of dust, which is undesirable in that the dust can become air born, and is difficult to handle in a neat, clean and controlled fashion.
Accordingly, there is a desire to produce phosphite, hindered phenol, neutralizer blend compositions which exhibit reduced dust characteristics, and preferably are essentially dust free.